1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to call management, and in particular to methods for call management with multiple subscriber identity cards and apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A UE (user equipment) is capable of receiving data from and transmitting data to a base station in compliance with the GSM/GPRS/EDGE (Global System for Mobile communications/General Packet Radio Service/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution), WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), CDMA2000, UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), TD-SCDMA (Time Division—Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), FD-LTE (Frequency Division—Long Term Evolution), or TD-LTE (Time Division—Long Term Evolution). GSM, EDGE, WCDMA, CDMA2000, UMTS, TD-SCDMA, LTE, FD-LTE, or TD-LTE is a communications standard permitting mobile users of wireless communications devices exchange data over a telephone system wherein radio signals carry data to and from the wireless devices. A UE may be equipped with two or more SIM (subscriber identity module) cards prepared by the same or different network operators, and the SIM card shares a single radio resource, such as an antenna, and/or a RF (radio frequency) module. One SIM card (referring to a first SIM card) may use a PS (packet-switched) service to surf the Internet, send/receive emails or instant messages, upload/download data files, etc. The PS service used by the first SIM card is interrupted conventionally to lease the single radio resource when the UE attempts to use a CS (circuit-switched) service with another SIM card (referring to a second SIM card), for example, answering an MT (mobile-terminated) call to a phone number associated with the second SIM card, making an MO (mobile-originated) call from the phone number associated with the second SIM card, etc. Thus, applications often consume additional time to recover the PS data service before continuing the interrupted PS data transceiving. Accordingly, there is a need for a UE that provides the capability of maintaining the ongoing PS data transceiving and uses a CS service with the second SIM card.